


Comfort

by Branch



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: M/M, Porn, sibcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-11
Updated: 2008-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:04:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branch/pseuds/Branch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seiran helps Ryuuki relax from his responsibilities. Written for Porn Battle, with the prompt: <em>Seiran/Ryuuki, Domination/submission, “If things had gone as they should…if Seien had been my Lord…”</em> Porn with Characterization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

By late afternoon, Ryuuki was drooping over his work. "Is it very bad of me to wish that Aniue had become Emperor instead of me?" he asked, mournfully.

Seiran looked up from the tea he had brought, laughing softly. "It isn’t bad of you." He tilted his head, hands stilling as he regarded Ryuuki thoughtfully. "Do you need to take a break?"

Ryuuki made a wistful noise and Seiran smiled. "Very well, then." He set aside the tea set and settled comfortably on the raised seat under the windows. Ryuuki’s eyes widened a little as his brother’s whole bearing changed, turning straight and open and confident, the way it had been years ago.

"Come here, Ryuuki." Seiran held his hand out, and the command in his voice made Ryuuki’s breath catch. He came, obediently, and laid his hand in his brother’s, kneeling on the seat beside him. Seiran smiled, slow and pleased, and pulled, and Ryuuki gasped as he was tumbled down into Seiran’s lap in a dishevelled sprawl.

"Aniue…"

"Stay right there," Seiran said softly, in his ear.

Ryuuki shivered and did as he was told, leaning against Seiran’s chest with his robe falling open over his parted legs. A moan caught in his throat as Seiran’s fingers slid over his bared thighs, stroking them further apart. He panted for breath, leaning his head on his brother’s shoulder as Seiran’s hands pulled his robes further open, baring more of him to be touched by sunlight and his brother. This was the way it should be. "If things had been the way they should," he whispered, "I would have served you. Obeyed you always."

Seiran’s lips curved, against Ryuuki’s throat. "You obey me now, little brother."

Ryuuki moaned again as Seiran’s hand closed on his cock, strong and knowing. It was the middle of the day and this was his outer room. Anyone might come and see him, spread out and disordered over Seiran’s lap and being fondled so openly. But Seiran’s order held him where he was as Seiran’s hand worked between his legs and heat curled through him.

And that was as it should be. For a little while, they could set the world right again.

Seien ruled him absolutely, and always would, and that was just the way Ryuuki liked it.

**End**


End file.
